In Our Dreams
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: He'll be waiting in her dreams, weaving a jutsu that will make dreams real. But why on earth is Sasuke trying to contact Sakura in the first place? My fanfic for SasuSaku Week 2011. This is Day 3's and the theme is "dream." Rated K. SasuSaku oneshot


**In Our Dreams**

_**SasuSaku Week fanfic**_

_**Day 3: Dream**_

Sakura stumbled through her apartment door. Her feet dragged across the floor as they only can when one is exhausted to the gone. She kicked the door shut, tossing her keys onto the nearby bureau. She pulled off her shoes, yawning once before heading for her bedroom.

She stripped to her underwear before grabbing an oversized T shirt and pulling it on. Then she fell onto the bed, sleep rising to meet her before her head even hit the pillow.

Sakura screwed up her eyes as sunlight hit her eyelids. It couldn't be morning already. But as she sat up to look around, she noticed that instead of the worn cotton sheets from her bed, she was surrounded by verdant grass. She squinted, blinking owlishly as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was met with the sight of a huge grassy meadow, flowers dotting the green expanse occasionally. A forest bordered one side of it, the trees thick with leaves. She frowned, not recognizing the landscape from Konoha or any other place she frequented.

Then she noticed the figure sitting on the only rock marring the landscape. Standing, she made her way towards it, barely leaving any trace of her passage. As she came close enough to be able to make out facial features, she stopped, sucking in a sharp breath.

Sakura recognized him. She'd never forget that face. He sat there with that same cocky smirk he'd had the day they had almost kissed so many years ago. His ebony locks stirred in a gentle breeze. Those dark slate eyes regarded her with that same arrogance as ever.

"Sasuke… kun," she breathed at last, her lungs finally functioning again.

"Took you long enough to get here," he said, coming off the rock with that cat-like grace he had gained in their years apart.

"To this dream?"

"Sakura, surely you recognized this already," Sasuke replied. At her frown, he shook his head. "Don't tell me you let your genjustu skills slide. You were always good with them. Better than me… at least until I developed my Sharingan."

"This is a genjutsu?" Sakura looked around, now noticing the inconsistencies proving this was a mere imitation of reality.

He nodded. "Of sorts."

"So are you real or fake?"

"I'm real."

She turned away to examine the world some more and hide her slight smile. "And you wanted to see me."

"What's with that tone of voice?" he demanded, frowning.

"What tone of voice?" she asked, surprised.

"You sound like the cat who ate the canary. What're you thinking?"

She rolled her eyes, not really thinking she sounded like that but willing to let it slide. She turned to face him, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'm thinking you don't hate me as much as you claim to."

He flickered over next to her. "And if I didn't deny it?" he asked with a quiet seriousness.

She looked into his eyes and felt her breath be pulled out of her lungs, her brain shutting down from his proximity. "Then I'd ask you if you miss me as a friend or as a lover," she answered after a few moments in a slightly breathless tone.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke said, his guard beginning to come back up as he took a step away and turning his back on her.

A look of pain flitted across her face at his reaction. "I think you know why," she answered just as coolly.

He turned back to her, his expression darkening. "Why do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"Me?" She jabbed a finger at him accusingly. "You're the one who does that!" she shouted.

The briefest flicker of pain appeared in his eyes before the illusion shattered, leaving Sakura alone in darkness, her alarm clock distantly calling her.

* * *

><p>It was almost a full week before she opened her eyes to the meadow again. She sighed almost resignedly and glanced around for the boulder. It was just where it had been last time with that all too familiar figure on it.<p>

"So you've finished pouting," Sakura said when she was close enough for conversation. She joined him on the rock, sitting so their arms almost touched, but facing away from him.

"I wasn't pouting," Sasuke said shortly, his tone stating that he was annoyed with her word choice.

"Oh, sorry," she said, rolling her eyes. "Sulking."

"Men do not sulk or pout."

"Then what do they do, pray tell?"

"We Uchiha brood."

"So now you have a multiple personality disorder? That explains a lot," she joked, taking full advantage his use of the plural pronoun.

"Will you stop being annoying?" he growled. "Or I'll leave you all alone again."

"All right, all right. I'll stop joking around." Sakura turned so they were facing the same direction. She glanced over, fixing her hypnotic green eyes on him. "So why do you keep coming here?"

"Again, why do I have to have a reason?" he asked, sensing her gaze on him and avoiding it.

"Because you haven't contacted me once of your own accord in all the years since you left."

"I just…" he trailed off and mumbled something in a way very unlike himself.

"What?" Sakura asked, leaning closer so she could hear better, inadvertently pressing her arm against his in the process.

"I wanted to see you," Sasuke repeated, barely audible.

The pinkette got up from her spot on the rock, moving away so all he could see was her back in an effort to hide the fact she was beginning to tear up. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I just told you why," he retorted.

"No, I meant why did you want to see me?" she tried to hide the exasperation in her voice.

"I just did. I have to have a reason for that too now?" His voice was rising, the irritation obviously mounting for him as well.

"I'd like it if you did!" she snapped, her tears spilling over as she turned to glare at him. "You've strung me along long enough that I think I deserve that much!"

"I've strung you along?"

"Yes! You always have!" She choked on a sob. "'Thank you,' that's what you said! For what?"

He grimaced. "Don't make me explain it."

She shook her head. "See, Sasuke, this, this right here is why talking won't work between us. You won't talk, won't open up enough to have an actual conversation."

"I can have a conversation if I tried!" He started to close the distance between them, stopping when she was in arms' reach. He glared down at her.

"Prove it! Stop avoiding my questions and actually answer them for once!" Sakura shot back, her green eyes flashing in anger as she took a step closer to him so they were flush.

"You want to know why I wanted to see you? Why I miss you? Fine!"

His lips crashed down on hers, cutting off any retort she might have made. He kissed her, and her arms somehow ended up around his neck rather quickly. Hot, passionate opened mouthed kisses that made her head spin as she just wanted to melt right there. But all good things must come to and end and their kissing was overridden by the need to breathe. They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"I-I'll have you know that wasn't a conversation," Sakura said after a few moments with a little smirk on her lips and a hitch in her voice.

"Shut up," he said before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Day 3! Dream! I went for astral projection for this. But because of my coauthor for Yakuza Love (my Naruto fancomic) and I go for so much drama in our rps, I seem to always make Sasuke and Sakura argue in canon... so... I rolled with it and just made it one of those "Shut up kisses." **

**And links:**

**SasuSaku Week: http:/ sasusaku-week .deviantart. com/  
>Day 4 Night picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Night-210445105  
>Day 4 Night fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Night-fic-210445251  
>Day 4 Night amv: http: www. youtube. com /watch?v=gLbw7IflYLs  
>Day 3 Dream picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Dream-210322666  
>Day 3 Dream fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Dream-fic-210323315  
>Day 3 Dream amv: http: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NCYCHm0yXfo  
>Day 2 Faith amv: http: www. /watch?v=InEHzHcrK1w&feature=feedlik  
>Day 2 Faith picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Faith-210179277  
>Day 2 Faith fanfic: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Faith-fic-21018...  
>Day 1 Gravity picture: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Gravity-209952017  
>Day 1 Gravity fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Gravity-fic-209...  
>Day 1 Gravity amv: http: www. youtube. com /watch?v=PfB9ACI1T8k**

**Just take out the spaces and go  
><strong>


End file.
